


Все хорошо, Горацио

by Grissel



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, надругательство над классикой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Вот тут Шекспир велел остановиться. И хорошо, и хорошо!





	Все хорошо, Горацио

Раз королю неинтересна пьеса,  
(ах, до чего мне тяжело!)  
Нет для него в ней, значит, интереса,  
как это все произошло!  
Отец усоп, а королева,  
немедленно пошла налево,  
а в остальном, милейший друг Гораций,  
все хорошо, все хорошо!  
Полоний скрылся за ковром,  
но тут постиг его облом,  
Офелья в монастырь пошла,  
но в речке смерть свою нашла,  
Лаэрт ужасно осерчал,  
король всем яду наливал.  
Вокруг лежат четыре трупа,  
и Фортинбрас бормочет тупо:  
"Вот тут Шекспир велел остановиться,  
и хорошо! И хорошо!"


End file.
